1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool and more particularly, to a quick connector with properties of simple structure and easy operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional quick connector of a high-pressure hose includes an outer tube, a spring and a ball. To assemble a tube, user has to draw the outer tube backwards to leave a positioning portion for insertion of the tube. Next, the spring will return the outer tube when the outer tube is released.
To disassemble the tube, user has to draw the outer tube backwards again for removal of the tube, and then the outer tube is released. The conventional quick connector has no fatal problem, however, the way of assembling and disassembling the tube may have someway of improvement.